The Lost Princess
by Little Tangled Mermaid Lover
Summary: A prophecy once told of a special princess coming to Disneyland. The Characters need the little girl Luminista, to help bring peace. The little girl just wants to love and to be loved in return. Will these hearts find each other and form a family. First fanfic ever, please review. there is a poll on my profile so you get to decide who gets to adopt Luminista.
1. The Prophecy

**Ok so this is my first ever fanfic, hope you enjoy**

**Disclamer: I do not own Disney, I only own characters you don't ****recognize**

Mickey smiled as he looked around the council meeting The Princesses and their husbands, and Princess Melody who sat next to Princess Sofia, The sidekicks, the villains and numerous others sat in the large council chamber of Sleeping Beauty Castle.

"Order" He called in his squeaky voice. Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked up at him.

"Now that everyone's here" Maleficent said from her place next to Aurora. "shall i say the announcement?"

"Go ahead" Mickey said sitting in his throne next to Minnie. "**She** has arrived" Maleficent said standing up and producing a scroll with her gold magic.

"Who?" Queen Elsa asked unaware of the prophecy due to being one of the newer creations at Disneyland.

"It was foretold that a young girl would come-" Maleficent began

"Well that happens everyday around here" Flynn said snakily

"As I was saying" Maleficent said darkly glaring at the former thief who shrunk back in his chair "Not just any child, a child with a piece of each of Walt's creations. The kindness of the princesses, the mischievousness, of children, the cunning of the villains and so on. She unlike normal children was born out of magic. She sees things others do not. On the twenty third of november in the year after a Queen comes to power the child shall appear at her home"

"How do you know she's here?" Jasmine asked her chocolate eyes curious.

"On her cheek is the disney symbol. which can only be seen by us" Maleficent said dully before sitting down once more. a buzz of excitement filled the room. Meg nudged Esmeralda. Who smiled

"Who should we send to collect her?" Cinderella asked.

"To avoid conflict, and to ensure the child is safe we'll send the ticket" Mickey announced hiding up a magic golden ticket. he folded it into a little man and waved his hand.

"Hiya Boss!" the ticked smiled "Whacha' need?"

"We need you to guide this girl to us." Mickey said holding up a picture of a seven year old girl with the special D on her right cheek, large innocent, aquamarine eyes, and matted hair the color of fresh golden honey, with little specks of brown from where the dirt had accumulated. The child's face scared, and bruised.

Cinderella shivered remembering a time when she too looked as the child does now. Her heart ached for the girl already and she hoped the Ticket would find her soon.

Meanwhile a girl lay on the cool asphalt. Her light hair though dirty still shone in the brilliant sunlight. her eyes closed so that her long eyelashes rested on what would have been rosy cheeks.

"Luminista" a voice shouts in in her dream. She sees the happy faces of the children in the group home as they are taken away. She had been taken also but by people who only wanted the money she would bring them. They were her seventh parents that year. She had never stayed long though. All her life she was shipped and pulled around always getting a taste of what she wanted most, a family, but never a complete meal. Her dreams are plaqued by Papa 67's drunken slurs. His hot smelly breath as he yelled at her. She could still feel the sharp pain of Mama 35's shoe against her back. The taunts of Sisters 54, and 55 when it was over.

Due to her constant movements the group home nicknamed her The Gypsy. It made sense to the young child though, after all she did have a Roma name, and she was forever an outcast. a skinny little nothing with no past, no hope. A little worm of a child who no one wanted or needed. This was her, and nothing would change. She didn't know how she had arrived here. She ran away a week ago, taking only her doll and a piece of bread. She ran and ran, only stopping to sleep in forgotten shrubbery, and old barns. a flash appeared in on of the trees in the forest she had found yesterday and being the curious little thing she was, Luminista followed it. The first thing she did upon arriving in this strange place was hide and collapse from pure exhaustion.


	2. New beginnings and first Impressions

"There she is" the Ticket said as he flew over the slumbering girl. He looked at her arms raw from the thorns, the at her face and sighed. He hated to wake her but Mickey wanted to see her right away.

"Hey kid" He said gently nudging her. "Kid wake up"

The chid's aqua eyes flew open as she jolted awake.

"I'm coming" She said on instinct then she saw the little man floating above her. The child blinked once and smiled.

"Hi" She said being used to such things happening to her. she saw the fairies in the garden of her many homes, heard the whispers of magic around her.

"Hi" the Ticket said back He looked at her ripped old clothes, and her matted hair and sighed. "what's your name Little One?"

"Luminista" She said with her gapped tooth smile.

"Well Luminista" the ticket said bowing "I've come to bring to Mickey Mouse c'mon?"

Nodding the child got up and clutched her doll in her arms.

"Who's Mickey Mouse?" She asked causing the ticked to halt abruptly.

"Who's Mickey Mouse? Gee don't you know?" the Ticket asked dumbstruck.

"No" the girl said shaking her head. "Is he nice?"

"Oh yeah, Nicest guy ever" The ticket said as he flew towards the castle.

"Who lives there?" Luminista asked her eyes widening at the sight of the large strange building.

"oh that's Princess Aurora " the ticket responded. "Don't worry she's really nice too"

"Ok," the girl said felling somewhat at ease.

"You can't go in here" the guards said mistaking the child for some other guest.

"Hey!" the ticket said flying in front of their faces. "She has permission form the Mouse!"

"Forgive us," the first guard aid bowing. Mickey had told them the legend long ago. "Please go ahead M'lady"

"thank you" the girl smiled not used to such behavior.

"hey Mr. Ticket?" The child asked timidly "Why did he call me M'lady"

"oh h out of respect" the ticket said gently smiling at the child.

Luminista's brows furrowed in confusion. No one in all of her seven years of life had ever shown here any form of respect. Ok well actually there was a couple of families that seemed to cared for her. the one where the mothers tucked her in, and kissed her goodnight. and the fathers called her Princess. In a way the child thought to herself those homes were worse than the one's where she was beaten because in the bad ones she had never wanted to stay.

"Sir" a guard said breaking Mickey's thoughts "The Child has arrived"

"Send her in would ya please" Mickey smiled.

"Hiya Pal" The mouse greeted upon seeing the timid girl.

"Hi" She said looking up at him with those large eyes of hers making his heart melt.

"What's you name?" He asked her kneeling to her level.

"Luminista" She lisped clutching her doll closer. a bit timid around the large mouse.

"Mickey" Esmeralda said quietly "I think its best if i try to talk to her"

"Go ahead Esme" He nodded sitting down.

"Luminista" Esmeralda said kneeling on the floor "My name is Esmeralda, I'm a friend"

"You got my name right" The child said here eyes widening. "Not many people do"

"I know" Esmeralda smiled "that's because I'm a gypsy."

the child gasped in amazement.

Esmeralda smiled at the little creature her thoughts turning to her own son who sat with Phoebus in one of the chairs.

"Do you know why you're here mon petite" Esmeralda asked gently stroking the child's matted hair.

"No I saw a flash and i followed it" the little girl replied snuggling close to the woman.

Esmeralda shot Mickey a look _what now?_

"Luminista, My name is Aurora" a woman called walking over to the young girl "Would you like a bath little one?"

"Yes Please" the child asked after looking back at Esmeralda who nodded encouragingly.

Luminista reached for the gypsy who picked her up and followed the princess to the Washroom.

Esmeralda gently put Luminista in the warm water and helped wash her hair.

"there" She laughed as the child was wrapped in a warm towel "Now you really do look like a little light"

"Thank you" She smiled. Aurora gently led the child to a white and gold door.

"This will be your room" She said turning to face the little girl, her own golden curls hanging loosely over her shoulders. "I hope you like it"

She opened the double doors to revel a large room, the walls painted a light lavender with golden swirl designs, Portraits of all the disney characters hung on the walls, each one painted carefully by Rapunzel. On the far left wall close to the window seat, was her bed, the headboard was made to look like a clamshell, the sheets a lavender satin with a picture of Tinker Bell in the center, Her pillows were different colors and each one very soft, one a regular shape while the others shaped like a clamshell, a Stitch head, and a crown. Light pink transparent curtains hung from the canopy. Two white nightstands sat on either side of the bed, One lamp looked like Lummiere, and the other like the Magical Golden flower from_ Tangled_.

The back wall (the one with the french glass doors, and two large windows) was her playing area stocked with every toy that was sold in the park, the stuffed animals, sat in a large pile on a white circular display shelf, Quasi had even been kind enough to make her a mini village.

In the corner of the right wall stood five large bookcases, filled to the top with many books (a contribution from Belle) along with a sea blue clamshell bean bag chair, and a swing made from vines and flowers (from the fairies of Pixie hollow)

Next was her desk, It was white with three little drawers on either side, and on the shelves that curved upwards sat every disney movie ever made, (the portrait of the Castle would move to reveal a large TV), Hanging on the back of the purple cushioned chair was a peter pan hat, Pocahontas had donated a small typie with little native toys and clothes.

In the middle of the room lay a little purple magic carpet (a gift from Al, and Jasmine) and a tea table (from the Mad Hatter). Mulan had given the child a small sword and armor (kept hidden away) and Cinderella had helped buy the clothes in her dressing room. Geppeto had made her a wooden coo coo clock decorated with gems from the dwarves' mine.

Inside the white storage wardrobe was an enchanted broom (from Yen Sid) and a hovercraft from Jumba, Maleficent and the Fairy Godmother would be in charge of the child's magic lessons. and Elsa would be donating something soon too. Between the Cinderella, Belle, and herself they had gotten the girl one of everything in the children's clothes section. They waited on costumes, and autograph books, Mickey and Aurora would give the child a special allowance so she could buy her own costumes once she was familiar with the characters.,

(the Disney characters had their own currency, silver, gold, and bronze coins with Mickey on one side, and the castle on the other)

Hercules, and his parents had given the girl, a little pegasus filly who was waiting for her in the stable, and Jack sparrow gave the girl her own small pirate ship waiting in a special hidden wharf.

"Wow!" Luminista smiled here eyes widening "this is my room?"

Aurora nodded smiling.

"I love it!" Luminista giggled running from item to item, with the towel still wrapped around her.

"Hold on, Little Light" Esmeralda smiled as she caught the excited child in her arms "you still need to be dressed"

"oh, right" Luminista said thoughtfully.

they walked to the next room and Esmeralda helped Luminista pick out a lavender Tinker Bell shirt, and jeans with little flowers embroidered on them, she wore a pair of sparkly lavender converse. Aurora gently brushed the child's clean hair gently (with a golden brush given to her by Rapunzel)

they put it into two ponytails with two sparkly hair ties. Her side bangs hung just above her right eyebrow.

"there you're ready Nissie" Esme said using a new nickname.

"shall we introduce you to everyone now?" Aurora asked sweetly.

The child nodded and reached up for Esmeralda.

"Everyone, this is Luminista" She said walking back into the Council room.

First she was shown to Mickey and friends, then to the Heroes, then the Princesses and their Princes, to the animals, The sidekicks, the Heroines, and the Children were last.

"It's nice to meet all of you" she said smiling.

"Well, aren't you a cutie" Minnie Mouse cooed hugging the child.

"Sir" a guard came in bowing "The guests have arrived for dinner"

"Luminista why don't you go with Aunt Ariel and her friends ok" Esmeralda said knowing the child hadn't eaten yet.

"Ok"she smiled holding the former mermaid's hand.

"oh you're going to have so much fun" She giggled as they walked through a portal that led them to Ariel's grotto in California adventure.

Suddenly the child's ears were filled with the clattering of silverware, and children laughing.

"Presenting the Princesses, and their Princes" a Royal Harold called. Little girls all looked up excitedly.

"Princess Ariel" a little girl cried as the redhead, and Luminista made their way to the table.

"Hi there Starfish" she giggled making the dark haired girl smile. "This is my new friend Luminista, what's your name"

"McKenna" the girl smiled her eyes not moving.

"that's a very pretty name" Ariel said "C'mon I have an idea"

with that she took the child by her hands and danced with her.

"Excuse me," a woman said impatiently "Excuse me"

"Oh I'm sorry" Ariel said sweetly as she twirled the blind child around with Luminista taking her other hand.

"Yes, well" the woman sniffed "I was wondering _Your Highness,_ Why you're waisting your time with these paupers. My little Cloe, is just dying to meet you, such a sweet darling she is and I fear if she waits too long, My Precious angel will upset herself"

Ariel looked to see a girl with shoulder length chestnut hair in perfect curls. The child had been dressed in a fancy expensive looking pink satin dress. Her face in a scowl with her ice blue eyes fixed on the princess.

"Look Ma'am, I'm almost done with McKenna, then I'll have to go see the little girl and her brothers, after which I'll be happy to see Cloe" Ariel said trying to be polite. Something about this woman rubbed her the wrong way.

"Until then I'm sure one of my friends could go see her" She tired.

"Mommy! I wanna see Ariel!" the child screeched. Her little fists pounding the table. Why hasn't her Mommy gotten her what she wanted yet? Princess Ariel was busy talking to the poor, Less important girls. It wasn't fair! She began howling and banging the table.

"Ariel, I ,wa,ant Ariel" she blubbered before taking in a deep breathe. Then she screamed loudly and started swinging er fists in the air.

"Oh my poor Baby" the woman cooed shooting the former mermaid a dirty look "See what you've done"

"There there now Angel, Mummy will see to it that the Princess gets to you next, and after we'll go buy Mummy's Precious Darling lots of new toys Hm?"

Ariel watched as the little girl kept screaming and hit her mother and another woman at the table. The screaming soon got louder with the little girl laying on her back on the floor and kicking her little legs.


	3. Be our guest

Silently she led McKenna back to her table, Posed for pictures, and signed her book. chatting as if nothing was wrong. The other Princess followed her example, each one passing by Cloe's table, trying to ignore the large tantrum.

"Luminista why don't you come with me" Rapunzel smiled "I think Ariel has her hands full"

She giggled as she saw Ariel talking to a little blonde girl named Felicity, and her three brothers.

"Ok," She said taking the woman's hand.

"Hi There" Rapunzel says as a little girl about two years old runs up and hugs her.

"what do you say Grace?" A woman asks.

"Hi" the girl smiles up at Rapunzel

as soon as Rapunzel is done she stands up and walks back to Luminista.

"Hey Ralph" She asks a waiter "Can you set up a table for all of us, and Luminista?"

"Of course Your highness" He smiles taking the special girl's hand "Come with me Princess"

"Why?" Luminista asks looking back at Rapunzel.

"It's ok" Belle says cutting in. "You are just going to eat and we'll join you in a bit ok?"  
Luminista nods a hot meal sounds pretty good right now.

Ralph leads her to an elegant table covered with an aqua cloth. Sunlight glistens off the crystal glasses. Luminsta sits in one of the soft velvety, chairs as waiters bring in platter after platter of food.  
Her little eyes widened in delight.

"For you, Princess" A waiter smiled setting down a plate of macaroni and chess for the child"Thank you" she says smiling at the man.  
As the child eats, All the Princesses talk and laugh with the children. Finally after Tiana had met with the last child in the room she walked to Cloe's table.  
"Hey there Sugar" She said smiling at the little girl.  
Once by one The princesses made their way to Cloe's table, being polite and signed her book  
"Ariel" Cloe cries, a small smile lighting up her features.  
"Hi" Ariel says plastering on a smile.  
"What took you so long?" Cloe responds, through her voice is a bit kinder.  
"Well, I had to see the other Princess, and Princes" Ariel answers. stroking the girl's hair.  
"Mommy, I want a dress like, like all of them" Cloe demands looking up at her mother.  
"yes, Yes, My Angel, You know just last month we took her to the Bibbidi bobbidi boutique in Harrods," The mother says turning to the other woman.  
"really Sister," She says smiling.  
"We got the Royal Package of course, nothing is too much for Mummy's Precious Angel," The mother says sitting Cloe on her lap. "Tomorrow My darling, We'll go to our reservation at the Boutique here, and before we'll go into downtown Disney and get you all of the Princess dresses and accessories you want. I mean the one's you have at home are two months old, much too old to be seen in public with"

Cloe smiles sweetly up at her mother.

"Ariel, I want a picture" Cloe says.

"Of course" Ariel says gritting her teeth.

She smiles as a flash goes off.

"If you'll excuse me, I have to get back to my friends" Ariel says "Bye Princess Cloe"

With all the guests having met them, the Princesses all sit at their own table, Ariel, and Belle on either side of Luminista.

"Did you like it Angelfish?" Ariel asks the child, who had just finished her Macaroni.

"Yes, Thank you" She says smiling, "IT was the best meal I've had i months"

"The Poor Dear" Cinderella says reaching across the table to pat her hand.

"Drink some water Petite" Belle says smiling down at the child. "We don't want you to get dehydrated"

"Ooh, we should show her around tomorrow" Rapunzel says her long braid tumbling over sheer shoulder.

"Yeah" Anna says high fiving Rapunzel

"Anna we have to go see kids tomorrow" Elsa reminds her.

"Aw," She says pouting.

"Perhaps Mickey will let us after the Parade" Aurora says smiling.

"Ok, but at lunch She's trying my Famous Gumbo" Tiana announces.

"Oh Perhaps, We can take her to the boutique" Cinderella says excitedly.

"Hold on guys" Mulan says "We don't ant to overwhelm her"

"Mulan's right," Jasmine says turning to Luminista "What do you think Luminista, does all this sound fun to you?"

"Yeah!" She says excitedly her waist length hair shining under the setting sun.

"Oh Look" Ariel gushes pointing to the open balcony, The World of Color is going to start in a few minutes.

"You know" Jasmine smirks "We can still catch the last ride of The Little Mermaid"

"Yes, That will be a perfect way to introduce Luminista to your Story Ariel!" Cinderella says.

"Well, what're we waiting for?" Ariel says.

The Boys who had been in another table, got up as well.

"Eric" Ariel says hugging him "This is going to be so much fun"

"Of course it is Love" He says hoisting Luminista up on his shoulders.

with that the couples, and Anna and Elsa walk out of the restaurant. The Procession heads into what would be Luminista's first ride at the parks.


	4. Under the Sea

with that the couples, with Merida, Anna and Elsa walk out of the restaurant. The Procession heads into what would be Luminista's first ride at the parks. They don't wait long, soon its each couple in one clamshell, and Anna and Elsa in their own clamshell with Merida not to far behind. Luminista is in between Ariel and Eric as the ride begins. The clamshell passes Scuttle who narrates the beginning and then it turns backwards ands goes down, Luminista lets out a small gasp as she sees a silhouette of Ariel and Flounder swimming in the surface.

"You were a Mermaid?" Luminista asks looking up at Ariel with large eyes.  
"Yup" Ariel says hugging the child close. As they pass through the ride,  
Ariel stops to explain some things to the child who nods and giggles.  
She and Ariel dance in their seats during Under the Sea, and Eric joins in. Luminista hides and hugs Ariel close when Ursula comes up. and soon they're in the Kiss The girl segment.  
"Should we give her a demonstration?" Eric grins playfully. Smirking Ariel leans in and presses her lips against his making the child gag in disgust.

"Wow!" Luminista says gasping at the fireworks in the last section of the ride. "Ariel look!"  
"I see them Starfish" Ariel beams  
"That was a cool ride" Luminista says skipping as Ariel and Eric hold each of her hands. "Should we stay for World of Color?" Eric asks all the rest of the Royals.  
"I don't know" Elsa says uneasily.

"Look at her." They look down at Luminista who's nodding off. Smiling Cinderella picks her up. Sleepily Luminista puts her head on the Princess's shoulder and wraps her little arms around her neck.  
"Perhaps it'd be best if we get her to bed" she says looking down at the utterly adorable child.  
"I think Cinderella's right guys" Mulan says That said they walk into one of the forbidden gates, and a portal leads them back into the council room.


End file.
